Three Wishes
by Aemeth
Summary: When Alex tricks Justin into a spell that forces him to grant her three wishes, she only wants to make his life miserable, as usual.But things go further than expected... Jalex!


**So, this story deserves the t raiting much more than my other one. It's dedicated to Book Worm L, who was so very kind to beta-read this story with many helpful corrections and suggestions. Thanks so much! Believe me, the language level raised a lot :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Wishes<strong>

"Will this do?" Justin asked in an unnerved voice.

Alex titled her heard, pretending to examine his work. It couln'd mask

her giant evil smirk though. "Well...noo, that's not exactly the shade of pink I wanted... But anyway' she quickly added when Justin opened his mouth in protest, 'I'm

tired of coloring. Let's go to the next wish.'

The older Russo gritted his teeth in silent obedience. How could he not have foreseen his little sister's plan? When she asked him for help on a spell, he should have

been alarmed. Not to mention the miracle that she was

actually taking an interest in her wizard studies. Red flags should have flashed through his mind for sure. But as always when Alex played nice,

batted her eyelashes, thoroughly confused him, somehow trusting Justin had landed up in this three wishes mess. She had tricked him into the lamp spell

and now he had to grant her three wishes. Great.

But of course, Alex wasted this special opportunity to humiliate her brother.

Her first wish was to have him paint the walls of his room hot pink with his own hands.

(He'd so kill her for that later.)

"C'mon Alex, get it over with! I don't have all day, you know," Justin growled. Alex rolled her eyes in response. "Hush! I have the second wish

already all planed out," she said, turning her back on him. He opened his mouth to deliver a witty retort but instead his jaw dropped when he realized

she was pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, beyond horrified and took a step towards her, only to immediately step backwards. He couldn't decide which direction

was more dangerous.

Alex merely looked over her shoulder and shot him a glare, as if he was the one about to strip his clothes off.

"Relax Justin. I just want you to give me a body massage," she said, daring him with her eyes to refuse. And with that, she pulled her shirt over head and stood

exposed in front of her brother, clad in only her bra and panties. Though her undergarments couldn't really hide the well developed amount of - skin.

Justin swallowed hard. Already, the magic of her three wishes was taking control, urging him to approach her. He fought the force, fought the

inappropriate nature of her wish.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to do that!"

"Why not? I bet it'll be more relaxing than painting your room."

"I-I...and what are you getting out of this?" he stuttered desperately.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled innocently.

"A massage?"

Justin groaned and shook his head but gave in as the magic took hold of him. He hesitantly rolled up his sleeves as she laid down on his bed face down, resting her

head on her arms.

Carefully, he rested on the edge of the bed, staring at her bare skin.

So far, so good. First step achieved.

"Justin, will you get on with it!"

"Okay, okay! It's just...I've never given anyone a massage. I don't really know what to do," he admitted. Alex sighed and reached behind her to grab his

hand and place it in her back. Their skin making contact sent a tiny jolt through Justin's body. It was so...soft.

"See?" Alex's voice interrupted his train of thought, snapping him back into the moment. "It's no big deal. Now just move and kinda squeeze and it will

be all right."

Justin followed her advice, rubbing her shoulder blades gently, as though they could break. She immediately relaxed under his touch and closed her eyes.

Soon, Justin was lost in the mystic world of his beautiful little sister's body, feeling everything.

Her smooth skin. Her muscles that moved together with the bones, under his hands. Even her soft and steady heartbeat, pounding through her body, which

gave him a rhythm to which he gladly moved. Little sounds left Alex's mouth, barely audible but satisfied sighs.

But suddenly, she stiffened.

"Justin?"

He wanted to answer but his voice failed him. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

But his sister remained silent. He forced himself to break from his trance and looked at what little he could see of her face. Though it wasn't much, he could tell she was

troubled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He frowned as she tensed even more.

"I asked for a body massage, not just the shoulders," she deadpanned.

Though he knew she wanted to say something else, he didn't call her out on her bluff.

He merely nodded and boldly changed his position, shifting so that one knee was on the bed with the other swung over her body so that he now rested gently

on her lower back.

For some reason, this movement caused Alex to moan. Surprised, Justin glanced up to see her pressing her face into her arm, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Is everything all right?"

"Sure," she said quickly, her voice muffled. Still her tone was strangled.

"It's just.."

"Yes?"

"Don't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Never mind. Just go on."

And that's when he finally noticed. His body had responded to their unconventional situation.

"Oh my god," he whispered, jumping off his sister in horror. He fell into her legs and she cried out in pain as he quickly rolled beside her.

"God Alex, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, it's just...it's not in my..I..." his voice faltered and blood rushed to his face as he blushed

furiously. He couldn't think of words that would justify his behavior.

How could he not have noticed?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex propping herself on her elbows as she sat up. He didn't dare to meet her eyes, he couldn't risk looking at her

face. All he could do was hide the cursed part of his body and bear the shame that coursed through his every vein.

Both were silent for a while. All Justin could do was wait. Wait for her inevitable expression of disgust.

How could he let this happen?

Finally, he felt her moving closer towards him. He moved farther away, knowing he couldn't risk to be that close again.

"Justin..." she said in a low voice, but strangely enough, it didn't sound angry. It was soft, shaky, and wavering with confusion.

Somewhat, this horrified him even more.

He twitched when her hand touched his face. Alex sighed.

"Justin, I...I think it's okay."

Wait. What? Rewind.

Very slowly, he finally looked up at her. When she met his gaze, she looked down quickly. Her face was just as flushed as his, and she covered her exposed

upper body with her arms. But in the short time that he had seen her eyes, he'd seen a whole range of emotions...but no anger. Never anger.

"What?" he finally whispered.

Alex shifted uneasily on the bed.

"Look, I just think... that it's -_kind of - _natural. In a weird sort of way. You know?"

Justin simply stared at her. His heart was pounding within his chest and he didn't know what was going on anymore. Alex shot him a quick fearful glance,

only to look down again.

"I mean, it really is. Isn't it?" her tone wasnpleading now.

Justin cleared his throat once more.

"I...suppose it is. Kind of..."

Alex let out a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"I mean..you know I would never do it on purpose..you know the -"

"Of course."

"It's not in my control you must know..."

"I do."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay."

They fell into silence once more.

Although she had handled the situation maturely (to Justin's great surprise), he still wasn't sure what to make of

this. How did he go about assessing the situation? Looking back, she had moaned. She had reacted too but was just too embarrassed to tell him. Right?

Her moan played again through his head and he remembered the feeling of her bare skin under him. His body was still stiff, for which he cursed nature. At

least he told himself he did. He had to say something. Quick. She was waiting...

"So, um. What now?" he asked, in a horrible attempt to sound casual. Alex pressed her

lips together. "I don't know, something else, I guess."

Justin couldn't help but roll his eyes at her.

"I can't Alex."

"Why not?" Her reply came fast and fearful, and caught him off guard.

"The spell, remember? I have to carry out your wish."

Alex looked at him, suddenly seemingly pulling it together.

"Unless..."she started slowly,"Unless, I make a new wish, right?"

"Right. But not something like this again...okay?"

Alex didn't answer. She looked down and muttered something, squeezing the blanket in her grip. He glanced down and caught her looking own at that part

of body. Oh God, he forgot to cover.

And now she saw he was still -

Before he could open his mouth, she had lunged forward and pulled him down towards her, with a force he simply could not withstand. He landed on top of

her, his body pressed to hers and he couldn't help it. He moaned.

"Alex - "

But she grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Her eyes were wild and determined.

"I wish that you kiss me," she whispered softly, pulling him down to her.

He felt the magic rush through his veins and sparks joined the butterflies in his head and stomach. He bent down and crushed his lips onto hers, kissing her

with pent up passion that he hadn't even realized he had.

They slung their around each other, kissing every spot they could reach, absorbed in their forbidden taste of each other. Only when Justin realized his

hands were on her breasts, did he back away from her, seemingly waking up from his trance.

Alex grabbed his face, panting. But he remained where he was. He stared at his sister, his beloved sister that he wanted to touch. He wanted to her moan

again and most of all, he wanted to feel her heart beating fast against his chest.

'I can't do this', he said mechanically, roaming over her and feeling her naked skin against him.

Alex looked at him and just shacked her head, pulled him down again to her, his face over her heart. She kissed his neck softly and a wave of heat went

through their bodies.

'Don't lie' she whispered and he closed his eyes, her hand in his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) please review! I always do, I guess you want the same.<strong>


End file.
